


Fun in the snow

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas! [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold and sunny day in Camelot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 of Have a Camelot Christmas!
> 
> Thanks to foxi for the beta!

Winter had started early that year. They had the first snow at the end of October, November had brought snow storms and the constant clouds and grey skies hadn’t done much to lighten the mood. 

So Arthur was relieved when he woke up to a blue sky. It was still very cold, but some sun would sure lift the spirits of his knights. 

Merlin already seemed to be in a good mood when he brought him his breakfast. 

“What’s the noise coming from the courtyard?”

“Noise?” Merlin busied himself with the curtains, the bed and the clothes that were thrown all over the place as another squeal came from outside.

“This noise.”

“I don’t hear noise, Sire.” 

Several men laughed and Arthur got up to look outside the window but Merlin blocked him. “It’s nothing, Sire. Just finish breakfast.”

“Merlin!” Arthur glared.

But as usual, Merlin wasn’t impressed. “Breakfast?”

So he sat down again. “Get my warm clothes and the winter cloak. I want to go outside after breakfast.”

Merlin just hmm-ed but did as he was told. He helped Arthur dress and then grabbed the tray and made his way out of the room as quickly as possible. 

Arthur found the tray abandoned on a little cupboard in the hallway when he left his room and frowned. He’d have to talk to Merlin about that later. 

Wrapping his cloak tighter around him, he stepped through the door and looked over the courtyard. 

Gwaine sat on a laughing Percival and washed his face with snow, Leon was busy shoving snow down Elyan’s coat and Mordred put the finishing touches on a giant snowman. Everyone yelled and laughed and for a moment, Arthur smiled. They were Camelot’s finest knights and yet they played in the snow like children. 

But then the snowman caught his eye again. That…that couldn’t… He walked down the stairs to take a closer look. The snowman was wearing one of his old cloaks! Oh, and Arthur had just the idea where the knights had gotten that from!

“MERLIN!!!!”

The knights stopped their actions, Percival still on the ground with Gwaine on top of him, Leon still with his arm half inside Elyan’s clothing, and looked at him. Mordred tried to hide behind the snowman. 

Leon immediately pulled back and approached the king. “Good morning, Sire!” he yelled cheerfully. 

Arthur tried to give them all a stern look when actually he itched to get in on the fun. And he knew just who his first victim would be. His treacherous manservant who had given the knights a cloak of his to decorate a snowman! “Where’s Merlin?”

“I don’t know, Sire.” Leon’s eyes twinkled and when Arthur looked at the others, he caught Percival throwing a look to the right. 

He ducked, but it was too late. The snowball hit the side of his head and Merlin’s giggling was heard all through the courtyard. 

That seemed to be the sign for everyone to join in on the action and snow flew across the open space, hitting shoulders, backs, chests, faces. There was much yelling and laughing.

Later – after Arthur had ordered everybody to take a hot bath in his chambers to warm up and they were all sitting around his fireplace - for once, Arthur felt like he was just one of them, not the king, only a fellow knight. He hadn’t felt so good in forever.


End file.
